


a little help from others

by jennaaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph finally gets her life changing field trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaaa/pseuds/jennaaa
Summary: In which Toph Beifong learns that she doesn't need to go through life alone."While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing." -- Uncle Iroh
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 12





	a little help from others

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Toph and Zuko's dynamic, and I also really love the comics, but we didn't get to see them interact much! So I thought I'd make a little spin-off of how Toph got her metalbending school started.

The 100 year war had ended months ago, and the world was on its way to rebuilding itself. The Avatar and his friends had finally brought peace to the four nations.

"Let's hold a ball," Zuko told Mai on their late-night picnic under the stars. 

Mai quirked an eyebrow, but smiled up at him nonetheless. "Don't you hate balls? You would always complain to me whenever Ozai forced you to attend one of his functions." 

"Well, that was before. I only hated them because I wasn't allowed to speak. Or dance. Or do anything really," Zuko laughed, although the memory of his father still made his chest ache with distaste. Azula adored those banquets, she got to freely show off her firebending to their father's guests, which she had gotten endless praise for. "I want to dedicate this ball to the end of the war, and a celebration of peace. I'll invite people from every nation. Isn't it kind of symbolic?" He looked at her with passion in his eyes. You only got to see that kind of passion from Zuko every blue moon. 

Mai nodded, quietly yawning and leaning into his tight embrace. "Sounds like a plan, Fire Lord."

———

On the night of the ball, everyone was hastily getting ready. Zuko was ordering servants and maids around, decorations were being put together, whilst food was prepared in the kitchens. Sokka and Aang insisted they help him (which really meant checking out the food servings for the night.) 

Katara, Toph, Suki, and Mai were all in a spare room in the palace, sorting out their dresses and such, which also included talking about how obnoxious the boys were. "I can't believe Sokka ditched me to go smell the meat selection in the kitchens!" Suki complained loudly, applying a thin coat of rouge to her lips. Katara agreed, picking out which pair of hair loopies she would wear tonight. Mai adjusted the usual buns on her head, smoothing out her bangs with a wooden comb.

"Come join the fun, Toph!" Katara forced the earthbender off the couch she'd been laying on since the night started. 

Toph groaned. "I'll pass, thanks. I'm already wearing this itchy dress, that's enough for me. Plus, I've tried the whole makeup thing before. Didn't go too well." 

Her dress was simple, it was dark emerald green with gold oriental designs embellishing the waist and sleeves, which complimented her milky eyes. 

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss," Suki giggled, pulling her down to the floor in front of a mirror. "You're already gorgeous anyways, Toph. I just want to have a little fun." This comment made the blind girl smile a bit, her eyes narrowing. Toph's parents had always told her she was beautiful, but she never took their word for it. It didn't matter to her anyway. "Thanks," She said uncharacteristically quiet. 

Suki held her face as she added a light amount of blush to her porcelain cheeks and pink paint to her lips. Katara simultaneously worked on her jet black hair, taking it out of that bun she always put it in. It was wild and unruly, but nothing that Katara couldn't handle. 

When they finally finished, her hair was straightened and her bangs finally out of the way, which made her look like a whole different person. Mai had mentioned that she had very pretty facial features. All this softness from her friends was making Toph's stomach churn (In a good way?)

Then, someone knocked on the door. "It's Twinkletoes," Toph mentioned, she could tell by how fast-paced his steps were from across the hall. 

"Come in!" Katara shouted, fixing up the hem of her dress in the mirror.

Aang peaked his head in, obviously feeling very shy for barging in on a group of girls whom were previously changing. He's such a boy, Katara thought, rolling her eyes endearingly.

"Hey, urhm, Zuko says the guests are already here and to come down quickly." The airbender spluttered. 

"Oh shoot, how long have we been up here? Ugh, Zuko's definitely going to give me the side eye." Mai groaned, placing a careful hand on her hair pieces. 

They hurried out, Aang following behind Katara. "You look really pretty." He said with his signature toothy smile. Katara blushed, quickly kissing his cheek.

———

When they'd finally gotten to the ball room, Zuko had called them over to the large banquet table for the Fire Lord's honored guests. Chieftains of the Water Tribes were there, as well as important nobles of the Earth Kingdom. People from all over were scattered across the large hall, their voices echoing along with the orchestra. 

"Toph, is that you?" Zuko walked over to the young earthbender, bowing politely. "You look great."

Toph rolled her eyes, punching his arm lovingly. "Thanks, Sparky. I'd say the same about you, if I knew what you looked like of course." she laughed. He smiled fondly. 

They sat down on gold cushioned chairs as servants offered drinks to the honored guests. "Wow, I feel like royalty." Katara's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the ornate goblet, which held a fruit cider that was only brewed in the fire nation.

Zuko stood from his throne, and the room went completely silent. It seems as though people were still terrified of the Fire Lord, which is preposterous because if you asked his friends, they'd tell you he was actually a huge nerd. But the rest of his guests didn't know this, so they stood stock still, waiting for what he had to say. 

"I thank you all for coming to my celebration. I wanted to dedicate this dinner and dance to the new found peace that the Avatar, my companions and I are trying to build amongst the nations." He raised a glass, and the people cheered. Zuko let out a sigh of relief. He still wasn't used to this whole "oh-mighty Fire Lord speech" shtick. Mai rubbed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, which somewhat calmed him.

After a while, the orchestra started up again, with more fast-paced music which got people moving. "Come on!" Aang pulled Katara onto the dance floor, as well as Suki and Sokka. Zuko and Mai also followed suit. Toph stood near the table of desserts, snacking on a sweet taro bun. That didn't last very long though, as Sokka ended up pulling her onto the spotlight with them. "Sorry Sokka, But I don't really da- whoa!" She squealed, dropping her pastry. 

"Don't worry, I won't let go," Sokka laughed, leading the blind girl's movements. 

Toph never really danced before, she didn't like the feeling of being unsteady on the ground, constantly moving. But, she eventually got the hang of it, even grinning a little bit. The music was good, she had to admit. 

Toph was quickly switched off to dance with Zuko, while Sokka partnered up with Katara. 

"First time dancing?" Zuko asked. 

He spun her around. "Yeah, you know, overprotective parents and all." 

"Me too,"

They did a simple waltz, since neither of them had any sort of practice before, they just copied the movements of couples passing by. The music transitioned into a slow, steady melody. Definitely an Earth Kingdom song.

"So how's your new gig as Fire Lord going?" Toph inquired, trying to make small talk. 

"Terrible. But amazing at the same time," Zuko gave a half suppressed chuckle. "I don't get much sleep, but at least I'm making a difference in the world, right?" 

Toph did a little sway with her hips, that's what Katara seemed like she was doing. "Mai told me you looked exhausted these days. Can't blame you, it must be hell running a whole nation at the fresh age of seventeen."

"You can say that again." 

Toph laughed dryly, and the song softly ended. 

"Okay my feet are killing me, Mai, you can take Sparky back. I'm getting cider," Toph let out a heavy breath, waving goodbye in Zuko's general direction. 

——

The main course was finally being served, to Sokka's delight. Boa buns of various meats, spicy peanut noodles, chicken with chestnuts, and various vegetarian options for Aang. Everything was heavily spiced, this was Fire Nation cuisine after all. 

Hakoda stood up out of his chair, a glass of Baiju in hand, preparing to make a toast. (And he was definitely a little bit tipsy)

"This was an incredible celebration, and I'm so proud of you all! Zuko, I believe you'll make an honorable Fire Lord." He gazed down at the firebender with gratification, and Zuko smiled back.

"Avatar Aang, I appreciate your dedication to the Air Nomads, I hear you're currently making plans to rebuild the Air temples in the near future, as well as keeping peace between the four nations in the meantime. It's an honor to be a companion of yours," Hakoda bowed down to the Avatar. Aang's face went slightly red, but he bowed back respectfully. 

"My kids. Sokka and Katara, I can't even explain how proud I am of you two, and I'm sure your family back home are too. Gran Gran and your Aunt are thrilled to hear you're coming back to visit the Southern Water Tribe," 

Sokka and Katara gushed at this, Katara mouthing an 'I love you!' to her father. 

He finished off his speech, swigging another shot of Baiju. "Toph Beifong, you are a strong young woman, and the greatest earthbender I've ever come across. I admire your ambition and vigor. I think we all could learn a thing or two from you Miss Beifong,"

Toph shot him a light-hearted grin.

He finally sat down, the ball room clapped thunderously, and a frail old woman even started sobbing at the sweet gesture. 

Everyone continued their meal, Sokka and Katara walking over to hug Hakoda. The hall was loud with conversation and the clinking of glasses once more. 

But Toph didn't really touch her food. What Hakoda said about her was very sweet, but it got her thinking. . . What am I going to do?

Every one of her friends seemed to have something planned for the future. Zuko was going to take on his duty as firelord, Aang was going to do his Avatar mumbo-jumbo, Sokka and Katara were going back to the Southern Water Tribe to reconnect with their people. Toph didn't have anyone to go back to, she didn't have any important roles to fulfill. What was she going to do?

This made her think back on her parents, for some odd reason. They had always painted her as a weak little girl, giving her no jobs or responsibility, she felt irrelevant. This feeling made Toph's heart beat quicker than she liked. 

What the hell is wrong with me? Toph Beifong never panics, get a hold of yourself, dammit!

She muttered a small 'excuse me' before quickly leaving the banquet table, and making a beeline for the balcony near the rooftop of the palace. Toph's friends eyed her quizzically, exchanging looks with each other briefly. 

"Please excuse me, Uncle." Zuko raised an eyebrow, pardoning himself from a conversation with Iroh.

The firebender followed her light footsteps to the balcony, and there she was. Her pale eyes were watery and red, she looked incredibly frustrated. 

"What do you want?" Toph choked in a faint voice. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her emerald green dress.

She'd been crying. 

Zuko stood next to her, leaning on the edge of the marble balcony. He remembered coming up here when he was around Toph's age. It was always when he felt hopeless, or scared.

"Is something wrong? You seemed upset," He questioned gently, Zuko didn't want her to feel interrogated 

Toph's loose black hair was blowing in the soft wind, so he couldn't make out her facial expression, but the earth bender's voice told everything. It was angry, but small and trembling at the same time. "It's nothing. Just needed some fresh air, Sparky." 

This answer didn't satisfy him enough to return to the banquet, so he pushed. "Don't lie, Toph. You can tell me if something's the matter, I can help you—"

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted. Zuko's face contorted into a frown. "Sorry— I just— what Hakoda said earlier, it sounded like everyone had their life sorted out. He was mentioning these big plans that you guys had, but I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm not ready to visit my family like Sokka and Katara, and I don't have any special responsibilities like you and Aang. . ."

The Fire Lord softened at these words. He understood, the feeling of being inadequate, and the fear of your own friends and family surpassing you. 

"Yeah, I get it. But you have to remember, Toph, you're still a child, you have so many years to figure out what you want to do,"

This seemed to anger her more, though, her mouth curling into a scowl. What did I say? Zuko began to worry.

"Don't talk to me like that, Zuko! I'm not some kid who needs your guidance, 'great Fire Lord!' And you're not much older than me—" She swiftly turned away from him towards the doorway, her white fists balled up at her sides. "—So don't coddle me, I can figure it out on my own!"

Toph stormed out, and he could finally see the tears that stained her red cheeks. But he was still insanely confused. I was just trying to help her, what the hell was that outburst for?

When Zuko returned to the banquet table, the gang's attention was on him now. Toph was sat, leaning back in her chair, her blind eyes averting any and all eye contact. 

The Fire Lord straightened his robes with a grimace on his face, taking his seat at the center of the banquet table. He seemed to look grumpier than intended, because Sokka leaned over and asked, "What's going on with you and Toph?" 

Mai also questioned this. "Yeah, we heard yelling on the rooftop."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing. It'll pass, everyone just— just go back to whatever you were doing." 

Toph picked at her food passive aggressively, while Zuko glowered at her all throughout dinner. (Not like she could see him doing it, anyway.)

"Sheesh, some celebration of peace." Aang murmured jokingly, Katara suppressed a laugh, kicking him underneath the table with disapproval. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. Yup, some celebration of peace, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
